


Not so bad

by technicrawl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Autistic Keith (Voltron), Doritos - Freeform, F/M, Human Shay (Voltron), Hunay, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), defensive nyma, good nyma, hunk brings them, hunk is just trying to help, i want to fuck nyma, keith is fed up with his shit, kinda lowkey tho, nyma is hot, referenced off a high functioning friend of mine so hmu if you see any issues :0, shays good keith is ok w her, thx hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicrawl/pseuds/technicrawl
Summary: Keith had always lived weeks in the future. He didn't like spontaneous plans or short notice invites, always refusing them and opting to spend time alone, reading a book or working on his bike in the quiet of his home. It made more sense to know when and where something was going to happen, because if he didn't, a mistake could easily be made, and a mistake required an unfortunate amount of backtracking to cleanly fix. His planner was firmly planted in his back pocket, filled ahead in advance for convenience sake.The reasoning behind it was clear to him, yet to others, it made little sense. They didn't understand why Keith couldn't walk into a store with under ten dollars, or why he walked the opposite direction when a vehicle was at the crosswalk. It was strictly to make his life easier. With twenty dollars, he had the guarantee that he could afford almost anything he wanted once he went inside. Communicating with drivers was an unneeded advance when he could turn around and wait for them to leave. Turning around to leave was easier.So he did.





	Not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic :') lmao 
> 
> find me on vld amino @technicrawl

Keith had always lived weeks in the future. He didn't like spontaneous plans or short notice invites, always refusing them and opting to spend time alone, reading a book or working on his bike in the quiet of his home. It made more sense to know when and where something was going to happen, because if he didn't, a mistake could easily be made, and a mistake required an unfortunate amount of backtracking to cleanly fix. His planner was firmly planted in his back pocket, filled ahead in advance for convenience sake. 

The reasoning behind it was clear to him, yet to others, it made little sense. They didn't understand why Keith couldn't walk into a store with under ten dollars, or why he walked the opposite direction when a vehicle was at the crosswalk. It was strictly to make his life easier. With twenty dollars, he had the guarantee that he could afford almost anything he wanted once he went inside. Communicating with drivers was an unneeded advance when he could turn around and wait for them to leave. Turning around to leave was easier. 

So he did.

Keith would make a withdrawal for twenty dollars from the bank and avoid talking to strangers with awkward hand gestures and expressions. He'd do whatever he could to avoid a potential inconvenience, even going so far as to cancel his plans days in advance if he worried things wouldn't go well. . 

He figured that was why Hunk constantly pestered him about being single. Well, it was a contributing factor, according to Pidge. His friend had assumed Keith just couldn't be bothered by the act of dating, but nevertheless, he nagged about it at least twice a week. Hunk would call and talk about a double date with him, Shay, Keith, and Shay's friend, Nyma. He'd almost agreed to go out of irritation, huffing and grumbling into the phone. He swore he wouldn't succumb to something he didn't want to do out of peer pressure, but Hunk was nosey and annoying, and Keith just wanted some peace away from daily pestering. 

Hunk wasn't one to easily give up, and as the weeks followed, Keith noticed a slow decrease in the relationship questions. He felt much happier with them gone, enjoying his casual chats with Hunk much more than prior. Before their abrupt halt, Keith didn't have the heart to tell his friend that it made him uncomfortable, letting it continue and hoping that Hunk picked up on the small sighs and eye rolls. It seemed that he did, and fuck, Keith was thankful that someone had heard his prayer. 

And then Hunk showed up at his house with his girlfriend Shay, a tall blonde he could only assume was the previously discussed Nyma, and a few family sized bags of Doritos. It was unexpected, very unwelcome, and honestly, aggravating. Keith didn't want some gorgeously dressed chick in his house, giggling and charming her way into his bed. At least Nyma looked somewhat normal. Hunk coming unannounced on his own wasn't too big of a deal for Keith, but the presence of two other people was sucking his social skill straight from his already lacking supply. 

 

Unlike the others (Keith was petty, but really, he didn't think he was to blame, so maybe, his pettiness was deserved), Shay was a welcome sight, curly brown hair and hoop earrings dolling up an already pretty face. She flashed a wide smile. Keith gave one back, exasperation hid behind pearly white teeth and his painfully forced grin. Not returning her genuine enthusiasm killed him, but alas, their arrival struck a nasty chord from his mental guitar, blasting irritability and crude complaints for everyone to cheerfully go deaf to. It wasn't like he asked for them to show up, and now, as a host--a non-consenting host, to be specific--, he was expected to treat his guests like they made him giddy with every breath. Keith was sure they could handle a nasty attitude if said nasty attitude fed them and kept to himself. 

Shay, however, appeared to have other plans, and Hunk seemed in on them too. Both quickly wrapped their arms around his frame, hearty laughs and playful giggles filling the silence. Nyma kept quiet, faint smile on her lips as she watched. It wasn't hard to tell how out of place she felt around the three friends, sticking to the doorframe with her boots still laced on her feet. She wasn't getting comfortable, choosing to remain observant and cautious instead. 

Her figure was clogged by baggy sweats and a chopped tee-shirt that was six sizes too big. Defensive, Keith realized, was a look she pulled off rather well. If he was on the street, Nyma definitely would have kept his attention. Perhaps the world was punishing him for thinking so negatively about his friends who, in all truthfulness, probably thought they were doing Keith a favour by bringing a girl who was definitely his type to his house.

Shay /had/ been semi-mocking him for his lack of sex partners lately. He was becoming concerned by how his friends couldn't take no for an answer. Keith didn't want to sleep around, and he sure as hell wasn't putting himself out on the dating scene to appeal to the chirpy couple. He'd rather choke on a worm than do something stupid for the sake of someone else's momentary happiness. His fifteen minutes of fame had been used up years prior, now as dead and dry as his humour. 

His friends let go of his torso, knocking him off balance. Nyma noticed, quickly averting eye contact. Quiet snickers broke past her lips, and Keith swore she used Gorilla Glue to keep them pressed together. Even though she verbally gave away signs of amusement, physically, she looked as though someone was trying to sell her a mansion through Gmail: unimpressed and apathetic. 

Keith could appreciate someone after his own stoic-faced heart. Quickly, his mental guitar struck a chord a bit lighter than before, and Keith stopped planning on having a crappy time.

 

Maybe Nyma wasn't so bad after all.

And, well, with Shay and Hunk looking at him with such hope, he couldn't help but hope that he and Nyma got along.


End file.
